A Seeker's love
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Viktor Krum comes to Hogwarts for his final year and becomes the new Seeker on Gryffindor's team.
1. Chapter 1

Trying a new pairing, so here's the first chapter to test the waters. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Harry blinked as he looked around to see that he had somehow ended up on the platform beside the Hogwarts Express, unsure as to how he had ended up there.

"Harry?"

"Have you been listening to a thing I've been saying?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving Harry an evil look.

He looked up at the girl and tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry Hermione, I must've spaced out again…it's been happening a lot lately" He muttered, rubbing his neck nervously.

Before she could go off into a long rant, a redheaded blur suddenly rushed past, grabbing Harry and Hermione as it dragged them onto the train.

"What's the rush Ron?" Harry questioned once they were all sitting in their usual compartment.

"I take it you two didn't hear the news?" Ron said, leaning back into the seat beside Hermione.

Hermione and Harry both shook their heads, looking at him as they waited for him to explain.

"Viktor Krum is transferring to our school for his final year!" Ron blurted excitedly.

"Why is he transferring to our school?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares?! Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's most famous Seeker is going to be at OUR school!" Ron shrieked like a love crazed fan girl.

"We got that part Ron" Hermione sighed, looking at him.

"I heard a rumor he's actually traveling to school on the train,"

"I heard some third years muttering about him coming to London by floo powder before they got on the train" He continued, glancing out the window to see they hadn't left the station.

"Want to find out if it's true?" He asked, looking up at Harry.

"Why don't we just wait until we get to the school to say hi, Ron?" Harry answered, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Aww, c'mon mate. Please?" Ron asked again, pretending to pout.

Harry sighed, giving in to Ron. "Ok, come on" He answered, standing up before sliding the compartment door open.

"We'll be right back Hermione" Harry added, leading Ron out into the corridor.

"Ok, any idea where he might be?" Harry asked, looking up at Ron.

"I have an idea." Ron muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"With Malfoy?" Harry muttered, guessing what Ron was thinking.

"Most likely" Ron nodded.

"Let's go." Harry grinned, suddenly grabbing Ron's hand before they rushed off to the end of the corridor.

They reached the very last compartment and spotted the Viktor sitting across from the blonde Slytherin.

Viktor suddenly looked up and spotted Harry and Ron looking at him.

"Please excuse me Draco." He spoke in his thick accent as he stood from the seat before stepping out into the corridor.

"I was hoping I would get to see you Harry." He smiled, nodding to Harry.

"I will be taking place as Seeker on your Quidditch team." He grinned.

Ron blinked, standing beside Harry in obvious shock.

"That's great, Viktor" Harry smiled.

"Why don't you come join us in our compartment?" Ron asked, quickly recovering from his shock.

"Let me just get my things and tell Draco." He nodded before slipping back into the compartment.

He gathered up his bags, muttered a quick response to Draco's questioning look and returned to Harry and Ron in the corridor.

"You can sit by me, Viktor." Ron said as they returned to their compartment.

Viktor nodded and moved in to sit beside Ron across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, it's been a long time." He smiled looking up at her.

"Yes it has." She smiled in return.

"How have you been?" He continued.

"I've been good, thank you for asking." She answered cheerfully.

"And you, Ron?" He asked, turning his head to look at him.

"I had an okay summer, Harry and Hermione stayed with me at my house." He smiled.

Ron leaned back into his seat, finding himself looking Viktor over.

He was wearing boots, black denim jeans, a dark maroon shirt and his large fur collar jacket.

"_Bloody hell he looks good…_" Ron thought.

The train soon passed by long stretches of open fields and hillsides.

"I had forgotten what it looked like out here." Viktor said, looking out the window past Ron.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice." Ron added, trying not to notice how close Viktor had moved towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you notice the way Viktor kept looking at Ron?" Hermione sighed as she and Harry stepped off the train once it came to a final stop at Hogsmead station.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked turning to look at his friend.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Harry." Hermione said as they walked over to the carriages.

"The only thing I noticed was you checking Viktor out, 'Mione." Harry replied climbing into the waiting carriage.

"I was not!" Hermione exclaimed, elbowing Harry in the ribs as she climbed in next to him.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off him and I think you're jealous that he fancies Ron." Harry said, crossing his arms to protect himself from another ribbing.

"Then you did notice!" She shrieked.

"But I'm not entirely sure if Ron did." Harry added.

"He'll figure it out soon enough… I hope." Hermione replied.

"Wait up guys!" Ron called as he and Viktor suddenly appeared in the door to the carriage, climbing inside.

They took up the seat across from Hermione and Harry, both looking out of breath.

"Are you two ok?" Hermione asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, we had to run to catch you before the carriages went to the castle." Ron panted, leaning back into the seat unaware of how close he was sitting next to Viktor.

"So, Viktor… which house are you joining?" Harry asked, as the carriages made their way along the path leading to the castle gates.

"Gryffindor, why else would I be your new seeker." Viktor answered, chuckling lightly.

"That means we'll be sharing the same dormitory." Ron said cheerfully, glancing sideways at Viktor.

"I suppose it does." Viktor laughed, looking up at Ron.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He suddenly asked, looking at Ron, then Harry and finally Hermione.

"You can sleep in the bed next to mine." Ron quickly replied, failing at hiding the excitement in his voice.

Once the carriage reached the castle gates, Ron quickly scrambled out and was soon followed by Viktor, then Harry and Hermione.

They soon joined the crowd of students all making their way up the lit path to the giant wooden doors leading into the Entrance hall.

"Greetings everyone, please form a line and make your way into the Great hall." Professor McGonagall announced from the top of the marbled staircase, looking out across the sea of students.

"Come on Viktor, join us at our table." Ron said, absentmindedly grabbing Viktor's hand as he rushed to follow Harry and Hermione into the Great hall with the others.

Viktor cleared his throat, hoping his palm didn't begin sweating as he followed Ron and the others towards the Gryffindor table.

As they reached the table, everyone sitting around began whispering and muttering to each other as they watched Viktor sit down beside Ron.

"Isn't that Viktor Krum?" Fred murmured to his twin, who's jaw had dropped when he saw the famous seeker sit next his younger brother.

Everyone suddenly went quiet as Dumbledore stode from the high table to make the start of year announcements.

"Good evening and welcome to another year and final year for some." He spoke, giving a knowing smile as he looked down at all the students gathered around their house tables.

"Some of you may have heard rumors of a new student transferring for his final year, and I would like to confirm those rumors,"

"Our new student is Viktor Krum!" He exclaimed as everyone began cheering and clapping loudly, as they all looked over at the Gryffindors' table.

"He will not be treated any differently, I expect you to all treat him like any other student." Dumbledore finished before returning to his chair.


End file.
